Little red
by smolgaysinner
Summary: So I made this for a friend but tumblr won't let me post! So I'm moving it to hear. I do plan to make a second part! Or maybe just turn this into a fanfiction itself. Who knows? It's lafferson, where Lafayette is little red and Thomas is the big bad wolf.
1. chapter 1

George Washington had asked his son to deliver some sweets to his grandmother. George's grandmother loved receiving sweets, but George was far too busy with work, so Lafayette was going in his place. George was a bit hesitant to send his son alone in the woods, where creatures like wolves roamed around.

"Just stay on the path and you'll be fine." George advised his son, handing him the basket.

"I will, I promise." Lafayette smiled brightly, slipping on his crimson cape, that flowed down like a gown, and provided a hoodie in case of rain. He gave his goodbyes to his father, and off he went.

Lafayette pulled the hoodie over his head to block out the sun. He was sticking to the ride just as his father asked of him too. Although he was getting thirsty. He slightly panicked when he realized he forgot to pack water. He had to stay on the path. That's what he was told. Lafayette would try to ignored his parched throat until he could make it to his grandmother's.

Night had fallen and Lafayette's throat wasn't any better. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a small lake. The water around here would be fresh, it would alright for him to take a drink. But that meant going off the trail. He promised his father he wouldn't. Well, maybe just for a minute.

"I'm so thirsty." Lafayette panted slightly as he strolled off the trail and past the two bushes. He kneeled down and placed his hands into the water, cupping them together to be able to get a drink. From his hands, he took a long sip, sighing at the refreshing taste. He went back for more. "So refreshing." He sighed happily.

Unknown to Lafayette, he was being watched. His father didn't warn him of the creatures roaming the forest. Creatures that would love to make a snack out of someone like Lafayette. A wolf, hiding behind a bush, poked his snout out to sniff at the air. There was a lovely scent in the air, the scent of something sweet, something innocent, something delicate. He knew it was coming from the human. He poked his head out of the bushes to get a better look at the human. He couldn't see much since he was facing away. Then, the wolf had an idea. He retreated back into the bush to change into his human form.

Lafayette had enough to drink from the stream, making a satisfied noise. He was about to get back up when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hello there." A voice purred.

Lafayette, turned to face the voice obviously startled. It was a man, he was leaning against a tree, watching Lafayette with almost predatory eyes. The man seemed taken aback for a moment, before going back to his steel stare.

Lafayette was surprised. He didn't expect anybody but himself to be out in the woods this late at night. He got up from the ground, and dusted his skirt off. He smile politely at the man, although looking a bit nervous. This man seemed older, and very intimidating. "Hello, my name is Lafayette, who are you?" Lafayette asked curiously.

The man moved away from the tree was leaning, taking a step towards Lafayette. "My name is Thomas Jefferson, a pleasure." He grinned widely. That scent got his nose again and he sniffed the air again slightly. This human was very attractive looking. Such an innocent face and body that looked like it would shatter if you aren't careful. This human's scent was very enticing, making Thomas want to get closer to this human. "My, my, what is a little one like you doing out this late? It's so dark, and you can't see clearly. Never know what might out here, lurking around."

Lafayette was taken back by this man. He did seem older, by a few years. This man also looked intimidating, and...well very handsome. More handsome than any man he's seen. He wasn't sure how to respond to something like this. "M...My grandmother," He gestured to his basket. "I'm going to deliver her some sweets, cakes and cookies." He responded. The reminder of him being on the trail screamed out in his mind. "I-I should go now." He began to walk away, before he was pulled back. Thomas had grabbed his arm.

"You? Alone? Now, isn't that cute." He let out a deep laugh. "There's only one little old lady I know that lives around these woods, she's awfully far away." He let go of Lafayette, and began circling around him, like a predator stalking it's prey. "I've already eaten, so I won't bother with you." He grinned showing his sharp canine teeth. "But...there are others just like me, that would love to eat you up. You won't make it to sunrise."

Lafayette began to feel a bit frightened. At the sight of those teeth made Lafayette realized that this man was a wolf. He looked back towards the trail, feeling as if he should run. He gulped nervously, gripping the basket's handle tighter. "W-Well...then I should hurry, before I get held up again." He managed to say. "I-I have to be going Mr. Jefferson."

Thomas just laughed again. "So naive. You're actually going alone?" He cocked his head to the side. He stopped circling Lafayette to think for a moment. This human was very interesting. He was attractive, innocent, everything Thomas wanted in someone. He wanted this human. He would stick around this human, try to woo them. He grinned, putting a hand on Lafayette's back.

"Well we should be going." Thomas announced, guiding Lafayette back to the trail.

"W-We? I-I can't go with you, my father told me not to go with strangers." Lafayette protested, looking nervous about all of this.

"You think I'm really going to let someone like you go off alone? Trust me, your father would thank me if he knew his precious son was being protected." Thomas grinned. "Now come on, which way is to grandma's house?"

Lafayette looked up at Thomas, unsure if he should let this man travel with him. This man was older and looked dangerous. Lafayette bit his lip unsure of what to do. He didn't know why but he felt himself nodding, giving this man permission to go along with him. Lafayette took a gulp. "I-It's down this way."

Thomas seemed pleased that he was allowed to tag along. He started down the path, looking back at Lafayette over his shoulder.

"Let's go little red." He laughed.


	2. chapter 2

"So your dad just sent you off to Grandma's house alone?" Thomas asked, as he walked beside Lafayette. He was rather surprised that he was actually alone. He expected at least some father, or brother to be around. 'Such a sweet thing shouldn't be alone.'  
He thought.

"My father usually does these trips to grandma's, but he got caught up in his work, and grandma got sick, so he asked of me." Lafayette explained, rummaging through his basket. He would leave the cookies and cakes for grandma, but he also packed small  
sandwiches and apples in case he grew hungry. He pulled out a sandwich and began to munch on it. "I'm happy to go grandmas's house." He chirped after swallowing his bite.

Thomas's nose twitched at the scent of the basket. He smelled sweets. "Say little red, whatcha got in there?" He licked his lips.

"Oh, I got some cookies and cakes for grandma. She loves sweets, and I thought they would cheer her up." He took another bite of his sand which, returning it into the basket for later use.

Thomas's nose continued to twitch at the scent of baked goods. He retreated into his wolf form for a second, to be able to stick his head into the basket. Lafayette gasped and held the basket higher.

"No! These aren't for you, Mr. Jefferson." Lafayette felt as if he was scolding a puppy that begged for house food.

Thomas whined a little, before growing back into his human form. He was pouting. "Not even a little cookie for the wolf? Come on, granny won't notice if one is missing."

Lafayette shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Jefferson but these are for my grandma." He explained. He clearly wasn't going to budge.

A low sound of annoyance rumbled in Thomas's throat. An idea popped into his head, as a small smirk spread across his face. He took Lafayette's hand and pinned him to a nearby tree, causing Lafayette to gasp softly. "Well I'm sure grandma won't mind if  
I eat this snack~." He purred, his smirk only growing.

Lafayette looked up at the wolf, his cheeks turning into a light shade of red. "M-Mr. Jefferson, what are you doing?" He stammered.

Thomas thought that nervous look on Lafayette was the most adorable thing he's ever saw. He leaned in closer to Lafayette, that smirk never leaving his face. "Well I am quite hungry, and since you won't give me a cookie, I'll have no problem with devouring  
such a sweet snack."

Lafayette managed to push the wolf away, his blush worsening. "M-Mr. Jefferson! What if someone were to see us?" He pulled his hoodie over his head, in an attempt to hide his cheeks. Thomas laughed at that.

"Aw come on little red, ain't nobody but you and me here. Once the wood critters spot me with you, they'll turn tail and run like hell." He purred, seeming amused at Lafayette being flustered. He grinned and leaned in close to Lafayette's ear. "Which  
means you can be loud as you want little red, nobody will be around to bother us." He grinned, his eyes showing less innocent intentions.

"Why would I want to be loud..." Lafayette's cheeks burn brighter, as he realized what the wolf meant. "Y-You're scandalous!" He walked away fast from the wolf. Thomas followed Lafayette, laughing deeply as he did.

"Oh man little red, you're pretty fun you know that?" He caught with Lafayette, grinning widely at him.

"Why do you call me that?" Lafayette suddenly asked. "Little red, why do you call me that?"

Thomas tugged lightly on Lafayette's hoodie. "It's your cape. It's crimson, it's gorgeous on you." His eyes light up when he saw his compliment managed to make Lafayette blush. "And, you're little. Well, you're pretty little to me, the snacks I usually  
eat are much bigger than you." He teased. "I usually like to eat the thighs of a venison, it's more meat for me." He smirked, a hand creeping closer to Lafayette's thighs.

"Yet, little red, your thighs are the smallest I've seen."

Lafayette swatted Thomas's hand away, wrapping his cape tighter against himself. "Stop talking like that!" It came out as a squeak. Thomas laughed again in response to that.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." He teased.

Lafayette pouted slightly, when he noticed something off at the corner of his eye. It was bush of strawberries. Lafayette's eyes lit up at the sight of them. He was about to take a step closer to them, when he remembered to stay on the trail. Well, it  
wouldn't hurt to go off for a second would it? "I'll be back." He told the wolf. Thomas figured with Lafayette gone, he could catch himself a meal. He smelled a rabbit close by, it wouldn't take long at all.

He passed through two trees, kneeling down to take a off a strawberry. However, the bush jumped back from Lafayette. "Huh?" Lafayette looked rather confused at what just happened. He scooted closer to the bush, to grab a strawberry. The bush jumped back  
from Lafayette again, farther away this time. Lafayette, now very confused, scooted closer again to the bush only to have it jump away from it again. "What's going on?"

Each time Lafayette tried to get closer to the bush it just jumped back. Lafayette kept scooting closer until he could no longer feel the ground beneath him. He fell forwards, letting out a scream as he landed on a gigantic spider web. Lafayette calmed  
himself from the sudden fright, relaxing when he realized he was fine. Yet, due to his weight, and since the web wasn't strong enough, it broke, and he fell again into another hole he hasn't noticed the web was built over.

Lafayette landed into a pond, going back up to the surface, gasping for air. He looked up at the hole he fell through. He then noticed that the light was coming through the other side. He swam towards it, escaping the pond, and into dry land. He sighed  
in relief when he made it to dry ground again. He checked his basket, frowning when his snacks were wet. Thankfully, he wrapped his sweets for grandma in a small box, so those weren't wet. After throwing away everything that turned soggy out from  
his basket, Lafayette looked around his surroundings.

"Oh gosh, what part of the forest am I in?" He whispered to himself. There was no trail here, only more trees that had to lead somewhere. "Well, maybe I can find my way back to the trail." He decided, and started walking through the trees, hoping that  
they would lead back to the trail or close by.

Unknown to Lafayette, he was being washed. Two wolves poked their heads out of a bush. "You see that?" The first wolf sniffed, nudging the other wolf. "That's a human. I heard they're delicious."

"That human looks small though. Why bother?" The second wolf growled.

"Well, if you won't eat him, I will." The first wolf left the bush and began to follow Lafayette, keeping his distance although. The second wolf, not wanting to be left out, followed Lafayette too.

Thomas, from the upper level of the forest, returned to the trail, licking his lips. He was surprised to not see Lafayette. "Little red? Lafayette? Where'd you go?" He called our, sniffing the air for Lafayette. Perhaps he went down the trail. Thomas  
walked along the trail, unaware of the danger Lafayette was in.


End file.
